


Left Me Dying For Your Love

by phonebookfable



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Angst, Dom connor, F/M, Pining, Ruthless!Connor, Sexual Content, connor has a kink, machine connor - Freeform, this is a bit dark but it'll have a happy ending, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phonebookfable/pseuds/phonebookfable
Summary: “Tell me again,” He hissed and you knew what he wanted but you didn’t know why. “Now, Y/N.”“I love you.”





	Left Me Dying For Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of a trilogy I'm making - this chapter is pretty much just angsty sex. Hope you enjoy.

 

 

You were expecting the doorbell to ring, but it still gave you a fright. The apartment was so silent in its wake you could almost believe you had imagined it. You checked the clock beside the bed, stretching as you got up. He was right on time, of course.

 

You pulled on the robe hung on the back of the bedroom door. There was no point wearing clothes, he would tear them off anyway and you couldn’t afford to keep buying more with his near nightly visits.

 

You took a deep breath as you reached the door, metal handle chilly against your fingers. You steeled yourself with a deep breath.

 

Just one more night. Just one more night and you would  _ stop _ . You would run away, disappear into a new city with a new name. Leave the stable job, the few friends you had left, and escape.

 

You sighed to yourself with a sad smile as you opened the door. There was no way he wouldn’t find you if you ran, just as much as there was no chance you could ever actually leave him.

 

When he looked down at you from the dimly lit corridor with deceptively soft brown eyes that drew you in like sailors to the siren - except you knew what horros lay in wait for you in those murky depths - all the plans for tomorrow melted to nothing.

 

“Hello, Connor.”

 

“Good evening, Y/N,” He pushed past and you waited patiently as he locked the door himself. He had a key, he may as well have let himself in. He took everything else from you, didn’t he? What privacy did you have left to preserve?

 

You leant against the wall as he hung up his blazer, followed by the tie. His presence was demanding. “Was everything alright after I left?”

 

“There were no issues. You know why I’m here,” He turned to you, tilting his head to the side. Nothing made you feel smaller than that  _ look _ . “Do not waste my time.”

 

You blushed and looked down as he stalked over, taking your waist in his hands. His thumbs rubbed soft circles through the silky robe, but it didn’t feel like the gentle touch of a lover from the movies. “Sorry, Connor.”

 

Cold fingers took your chin, and he turned your face back up to his. He was too handsome, too strong, too  _ perfect _ and you were falling all over again. “Have you eaten dinner?”

 

“No.”

 

He frowned and his grip on your face and waist tightened almost imperceptibly. “I cannot afford to have my partner ill. Your irresponsibility cannot get in the way of my missions.”

 

“Sorry, Connor.” Oh, how you wished he could care about you beyond the mission. 

 

“I will cook you something when I am done. I assume you at least have groceries?” He asked blankly, brushing his thumb across your bottom lip. His eyes were darkening already, though you never knew how or why they did - just some suspicions, given what it was usually a precursor for.

 

You nodded, opening your mouth to say yes but he was too quick. Connor pushed his thumb between your lips and inside. You were compliant as always, obediently sucking as he swiped over your tongue with the print-less pad of his thumb. You looked up at him through wide eyes, hoping for some kind of approval or appreciation.

 

You found neither. His eyes were a deep and dark abyss you were always teetering on the edge of, so close to falling in and getting lost forever.

 

He suddenly pulled his hands away, beckoning for you to follow him as he moved towards the bedroom. “I have something else to fill your mouth with, first.”

 

\--

 

You lay back on the bed, your jaw aching. Your heart was fluttering in your chest, breaths coming in quick gasps because Connor was  _ too much _ .

 

You were so ready for him that the sheer emptiness almost  _ hurt _ . You felt your insides clenching desperately, searching for that familiar thickness to split you just right. You needed him to fill you up, to take up each nook and crevice and brush against all those places his cock stroked so perfectly. Your memory of how it felt to be full of him - filled to the brim with pleasure and overflowing - it was enough to tear his name from your lips in a moan.

 

You  _ needed _ him to burn you up so you could forget how numb he made you feel.

 

“ _ Connor _ ,” You gasped, staring across at him through your eyelashes as you reached out and delicately brushed your fingers through his dark hair. This was the only time he allowed you to express that endless affection you had for him. The only time you could pretend he was yours. You would put all your love and devotion into the most tender touches, knowing you would never feel the same from his hard and cruel hands.

 

Connor grabbed your wrist in his harsh grip and pulled your hand away from him. A dash of rejection mixed with the lust scrambling your brain when he fixed you with a glare colder than the surface of Neptune, reluctantly moving his hot mouth from your breast.

 

“Yes? What is it?” Connor asked, voice nearing absolute-zero but it  _ still _ let butterflies loose in your stomach.

 

“Please, please, I-” You collapsed under the weight of his attention, averting your eyes and gently wrapping your bare legs around his waist as he hovered above you. “I need you. Please, Connor.”

 

When Connor kissed the palm of your hand you thought you might burst into tears. Kinder touches were few and far between - even if they were just thinly veiled lies, you would savour each with a hope that the feeling might linger a little longer. His eyes never strayed from yours.

 

“Always so polite, aren’t you? Even when you’re begging to be fucked.” Connor said callously in a low tone as he dragged his naked body tantalisingly over yours, the brush of skin against synthetic skin so divine with him that you lost your breath. He held your wrists down either side of your head in a tight grasp that could not have been broken even if you tried - but you wouldn’t try. 

 

You could feel him against you, thick and hard and big - almost  _ too _ big. What had Cyberlife been thinking, giving an android like Connor a weapon like  _ that _ ? 

 

“Tell me where. Tell me how much you need my cock.” Connor said, kissing up your neck with more deceitful affection. He spoke his commands with a stony delivery that you just couldn’t disobey. 

 

“Inside me, please - you’re perfect for me. N-No one else makes me feel so -  _ ohhh _ \- so full!” 

 

You felt his hallow smile on your skin like a knife to your throat.

 

“And do you love me, Y/N?” 

 

“Yes, yes, I love you so much!” You cried it into the frigid night air and he finally,  _ finally _ pressed inside of you. 

 

His thrust wasn’t fast or hard. Instead, the movement was as unforgiving as he was; you could feel every inch of him as took his time making you one.

And you were loneliest like this. 

 

It was the most intimate connection; letting him  _ inside _ you, letting him pull you apart and hold you open to take whatever he wanted - but never  _ needed _ . You were a convenience for him - you knew that - just a toy for stress release and experimentation. That, and it was his chosen way of establishing the control and possession he seemed to require over you as a partner for his mission. Connor made you his in every conceivable way so you could never leave him, could never need or want anybody else in the world - and it was so terribly  _ lonely _ . 

 

He slid his hands down your arms, goosebumps prickling on your skin in their wake. He kept going down, over your breasts, your stomach, your hips... the lightness of his touch a torturous combination with the calculated thrusts as he refused to give you  _ enough _ . Connor was ruining you all over again.

 

But you were addicted to him. He was worse than red ice, tearing through your body and soul like a different kind of poison but wrecking you all the same. It was as though every cell in your body yearned for him, and knowing he couldn’t care less was punishment for your sins.

 

His name flowed from your lips like a waterfall during monsoon season as he leant down and bit your shoulder just deep enough to leave a stinging mark. No one else would touch you now that you bore his mark, he had told you the first time when you cried out in shock; no one would care about the slutty little detective.

 

Each time Connor buried himself in you he stole another piece. He would take what he wanted and leave with a shard of your breaking heart. It was his to shatter, but you dreamed every night that he might piece your heart back together instead. Stupid, really. You knew he would leave you dying for his love.

 

A sharp request on a ragged artificial breath broke through your self-pity, “Look at me.”

 

You obeyed - of course you did - and the sight of him using you was overwhelming. A burst of pleasure flooded through your senses and the world seemed to quake.

 

His eyes were black, filled with it rather than empty, as they flickered between watching himself impale you and taking in every little reaction that passed over your face. His grip on your thighs grew crushing as he pushed into you harder, faster.

 

He felt  _ so fucking good _ inside of you, almost all the way in now. You longed for him every time he pulled back and gave him a warm welcome every time he slammed back in. It hurt, but it hurt so  _ right _ . 

 

You reached out to stroke his hard stomach, counting the freckles as your fingernails skimmed his synthetic skin because even in the pleasure haze you could still appreciate how beautiful Connor was. You wanted him closer, you wanted him to hold you against his strong body as he brought you two together again and again. In and out, in and out, and  _ oh _ you couldn’t stand how much you loved this, how much you loved  _ him _ .

 

“Connor, Connor,” You pushed your head back into the pillows, arching your back as he palmed your breast and rolled your peaked nipple in his fingertips. It sent shivers down your spine and you trembled under him. You nudged your hips up, trying desperately to get him deeper inside of you. “I need more, please,  _ please _ ! Please fuck me harder.”

 

His cold fingertips brushed over your cheek, down to trace your lips. You closed your eyes and gasped as he pushed a digit into your mouth. In a voice you barely recognised, he said, “You’re beautiful.”

 

Your eyes flew open, expecting to wake up from a dream - but he was looking down at you through half-closed eyes. He kept his pace steady, and you quivered underneath him. He whispered, factually, “You are, aren’t you?”

 

“Oh,” Suddenly self-conscious under such an intense gaze, you blushed a deeper red. Was that a hint of a smile on his lips? Surely not. You couldn’t do this again - he didn’t care. He was just teasing you.

 

You were on fire and your legs melted to jelly when he pulled one of them up and over his shoulder with a rough hand as he glared down at you, whatever that moment had been now over. He would not look away, not even as he nipped the soft inner-side of your knee. He huffed out a breath of steam and you could feel him twitch inside of you - he was close, LED flashing blue-red-yellow-red.

 

“Tell me again.” He hissed and you knew what he wanted but you didn’t know  _ why _ . “Now, Y/N.”

 

“I love you. I lo -  _ oh  _ \- ve you, Connor!” It was true. You stretched your arm higher, trying desperately to reach his face. For once, he leant towards your touch rather than away. You choked on a sob, knotting your free hand in the sheet as the tip of his cock hit  _ right there _ .“I love you so much!”

 

When his fingertip began to gently circle your clit you felt the tension build in every muscle of your body like a rubber band pulled tighter and tighter and  _ tighter _ . The added weight of Connor leaning forward drove him deeper into you, and with every thrust he kissed your fingertips. Each brush of his lips sent sparks through you.

 

“Oh, Connor,” You whimpered, “Connor,  _ oh my gosh _ .”

 

He threw his head back, pace picking up as he grunted out another order, “Again.”

 

“I love you,” You whispered.

 

“Louder.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“ _ Y/N _ .” A warning.

 

“I love you, Connor!”

 

“Fuck,” Connor moaned and suddenly lay over you, letting your legs fall limp either side of him as he grabbed your throat in his hand. He kissed the bite mark on your shoulder and tightened his fingers just a little so it was hard to breathe, whispering something you could not hear over the sounded of your own pleasure-wrecked sobs. “Fuck, Y/N,  _ fuck _ !”

 

You had never seen his control slip before - usually, there was a wince when he came, maybe a groan and a murmur of your name from his lips, but never anything more. You never in a million years thought he would be capable of such passion. Especially not for  _ you _ .

 

You had never wanted to kiss him so badly and madly - needed to taste those moans on his tongue for yourself.

 

But you knew it was coming to an end. Your cries quickly disintegrated into screams as he ploughed you into the mattress, the headboard moving so violently that the paint was scratched from the wall behind it.

 

Your body was a blaze of nerves. You buzzed with his overstimulating touch, sweating under his weight and  _ loving _ how he crushed you. His cock was working you so well, grinding over your g-spot with every perfectly aimed plunge inside of you. 

 

All over you and everywhere when your eyes were open, his face lit up the darkness of your eyelids too when they squeezed closed. He had set you on fire and it was consuming you, burning through your veins and destroying everything on your mind that wasn’t pleasure, that wasn’t him, wasn’t you two together.

 

Connor hissing your name, Connor licking his lips, Connor kissing your fingertips, Connor, Connor,  _ Connor _ -

 

“Connor! Connor, I’m-”

 

“Cum for me, Y/N,” You could hear him from every angle, the air thick with him as you finally came. It hit you hard, like an electric shock to the heart. Pleasure rolled through your body in droves, curling your toes and clawing up your insides, shredding your sentience to a single thought, a single word, a single name as you convulsed around him:

 

“ _ Connor! _ ”

 

A fog settled over you, white and calm, but above you his storm still raged and dragged you out into his pleasure like an exposed nerve. His erratic thrusts made you shriek until there was no air left to cry - his hand like a vice around your throat and his lips swallowing the final exhale. 

 

He was relentless, android stamina wrenching another orgasm from you before he finally growled out your name and slammed inside you one last time and spilt his hot synthetic cum deep, deep inside you.

 

You took a ragged breath when he let go, your head swimming and your body enervated as he collapsed on top of you. Darkness drew inwards, erasing more and more of the world until it was just Connor’s lips on yours. Blacking out never tasted so good.

 

\--

 

When you came to, aching and sticky, the first tears fell, sliding down your cheek and dropping silently onto the white pillow. He fucked the pain away, but it only left new wounds when he was gone and you were left in the empty bed, as you always were, like an unloved and forgotten toy.

 

“You fainted, but I detect no lasting damage.” A deep voice said from behind you, loud above the sound of rain pattering against your bedroom window. 

 

You sat up with a jolt, shocked to find Connor still lying on the other side of the bed. The exact place you often dreamed he would be, even reaching for him in your sleep. You had only ever found empty space. You had expected the only traces of his visit to be the usual bruises and bites, perhaps a plate of food with a passive-aggressive ‘EAT’ note.

 

His expression was guarded, eyes unimpressed as he looked up at you. “Careful, Y/N.”

 

“You- You’re still here, Connor?” You croaked, wincing. Your throat definitely hurt. “You didn’t leave me?”

 

The left corner of his mouth twitched. “Evidently not.”

 

“But you never stay?” Your voice was timid. You were scared to push in case he changed his mind. 

 

In the faded yellow lamplight his face was softer and even more human than usual. But you didn’t care if he was human. You just cared if he could  _ feel _ .

 

He avoided your eyes, flipping a familiar coin between his fingers. It twinkled when he tossed it up into the air. “Tonight,” He said, as if it were nothing. “Tonight I will stay with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this! I always love feedback <3 I hope to have part two out ASAP - the angst isn't over but there WILL be a happy ending!


End file.
